Typically, submersible junction connectors of the compression type are bars with fingered projections extending in one or both lateral directions forming flat pads or taps to which bolted electrical compression connections are made. The conductor extends through the small end of a flexible boot called a rocket which seals the connection and which has a large end which telescopes over and seals around an insulated annular or cylindrical shoulder. Thus the pad has to be bare, flat and smooth, while the adjacent shoulder is round and insulated. The pad clamping surface should also be eccentric with respect to the circular shoulder to allow room within the inscribed circle of the shoulder and thus the rocket for the connection and fasteners.
Such connectors have been made by the use of castings which are then machined to form the pads and shoulders. The insulation is usually applied by dip coating. Such connectors can also be made by machining blocks of aluminum or other conductive metal. Whether machining castings or blocks, the operations to make the flat, smooth surface on the fingers for a good low resistance electrical compression connection are exacting and expensive. It would be desirable if the manufacturing process could start with an already flat surface.
Many of the prior connectors are made of aluminum or other conductive metal and the cylindrical projections from which the multiple pads or taps are machined are entirely metal saved for the insulating dip coating. Such circular part may be the bulk of the metal and weight used in the connector.
Copper is sometimes preferred for electrical connections, but disadvantages of copper are its cost and weight. For more costly metals, excess metal in bulk should be avoided, particularly if it is heavy. Also, in prior connectors with machined pads or taps, there is no special relationship between the width of the pad and the lateral distance between the pads other than to allow room to make the connection and properly install the rocket.
It would be desirable if a compression connector could be made from flat metal such as copper sheet or lamina in an economical manner and still properly function and seal with the required rocket.
Junction bus connectors can also be made by welding, brazing, or even press fitting the fingers or pads into the central bus. Such connectors as well as comparable cast connectors exhibit an internal resistance which may lead to higher operating temperatures and higher electrical losses. This adversely affects the efficiency and useful life of the connector. It would accordingly be desirable to provide a junction bus connector with a lower internal resistance.